


Loving you is like flying through the stars

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Angst, Bookstore Owner Iwaizumi Hajime, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Writer Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Hajime owns a bookstore and one of his favorite authors, Oikawa Tooru, comes in one day. Except he doesn't know it's him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> underlined is tooru  
> italics is suga

“Hey, are you looking to buy anything?”

Iwaizumi asked his only customer. It was four in the afternoon and although the AC inside the bookshop was on full blast, he imagined outside to be a scorching heat. He didn’t get many customers at this time and was taking advantage of it by stocking book shelves with new acquisitions when a customer came in, and he had slowly come closer to him but it seemed he had startled the man anyway.

“Uh? Oh- n-no! I was just looking!” The man had answered, looking flushed. Although that could be from the heat. He was quite pale in comparison to Iwaizumi, which was saying something since he spent most of his time here, in his bookshop.

“Too bad. Oikawa Tooru? A great read.” Iwaizumi had commented, glancing at the book the man had in his hands. It was from one of his favorite young authors. Definitely a rising star. He had only come out with two books but the subjects he treated on them were dear to Iwaizumi’s heart. He had heard the guy had given a few interviews but he hadn’t had the time to watch any of them. Matter of fact, he had no idea what the guy looked like even though he had read both of his books. Sometimes even going back to read his favorites passages.

“…is it?” The customer asked, a strange shimmer in his eye. Iwaizumi felt prompted enough to give his customer some of the reasons this particular book was amazing.

“It is! I mean, of course it depends on what you usually read but this author… He not only writes beautifully but he talks about things that ought to be talked about. Are you gay?” Iwaizumi flushed right away, so lost in his rant that that just came out. “I-I’m so sorry! I- I ask because the author writes about LGBT+ characters and so, if you were, that would interest you. I…” Iwaizumi sighed. “I’m sorry.”

By the end of that Iwaizumi’s customer almost burst out laughing but instead he let out a snicker. “I’ll buy it then.” He said. And Iwaizumi was a little relieved he hadn’t been offended, but maybe that was because the guy was _actually_ gay and the book had interested him. Although he didn’t confirm or deny it.

“Alright, come on.” Iwaizumi said as he put down some books he was carrying and headed over to the cash register. The guy followed him, a smile still on his face.

“Who’s your favorite character?” The guy asked as he was bagging his book and made Iwaizumi look up.

“My what? Oh. I… Yori. Yori’s my favorite.” Iwaizumi answered, handing the book over to the customer. “Hope you enjoy the book.”

“I hope so too…” The guy said, pausing to look at his name tag. “Iwa-chan! Thank you for your recommendation. Bye bye!” And he was out the door in a matter of seconds, leaving Iwaizumi with a nickname and a confused expression on his face. He shook his head. He sure met some interesting people.

 

 

 

After leaving the bookshop, Tooru made his way to his usual café. He needed a cool beverage before he melted on the spot. He texted Koushi to meet him there.

 

(16:20) if you’re not too busy banging daichi i’ll be waiting at our usual spot ;) ;) <3 <3

(16:22) _took care of that in the morning, who can fuck while it’s this hot?_

(16:23) i know i could, i can’t believe how long its been :´(

(16:24) _don’t come whining to me tooru, you know damn well i’ve tried to set you up before but you never like them_

(16:25) it’s because suga-chan doesn’t know how i like my men

(16:26) _oh i know how you like your men, but not everyone can check all the items on your list_

(16:28) not my fault i’m an idealist

(16:30) _at one point you have to become a realist_

(16:32) idealism is better for my job

(16:34) _maybe so, but you’ll die alone searching for your knight in shining armor_

(16:35) i wouldn’t be so sure suga-chan, i have a good feeling  

(16:36) _you met someone???_

(16:37) not exactly

(16:37) _then what exactly???_

(16:38) idk, hurry up, we’ll discuss this when you get here

(16:39) _fine, i’m leaving the house now, be there in 10_

Koushi pulled up to the front of the café and took of his helmet, letting his long silver hair flow out and fall around his shoulders. He headed for the door and entered, making his way to where Tooru was sitting, already sipping on something colorful and probably sickeningly sweet. Tooru got up to hug Koushi and gave him a big, sticky kiss on the cheek.

“Does that have alcohol in it?”

“You betcha!”

“Is it your first one?”

“Yes, suga-chan, it’s not like I make a habit of day-drinking on a tuesday.”

“Koushi sat down in front of Tooru and ordered a drink for himself.

“So, tell me about this mystery guy.” Koushi prompted, curious to know who his friend had met who was significant enough to get his attention.

“It’s not a mystery, Suga-chan, it’s just the bookshop guy.”

“Iwa-chan…” Tooru whispered, as he wrapped his mouth around a straw and sipped his drink.

“What did he do to get your attention?” Koushi asked, intrigued.

“He said my book was “a great read”. _A great read_ , Koushi!”

“That’s not so fantastic, I’ve said your book was great a million times.”

“You don’t understand, you say that but you’re my friend and this guy? He didn’t even know it was me! I was just there, in his shop, and he came up to me and asked if I wanted to buy anything. I had my book in my hands and I said no, I was embarrassed because I didn’t want anyone to catch me looking at my own stuff!! But he just said it was too bad because _Oikawa Tooru was a great read._ But it doesn’t even end there! This guy proceeded to tell me _why_ I should buy the book and then he asked me if I was gay? Because that would make me interested in the book but he was so embarrassed he had asked me and started ranting out apologies and it was _so adorable._ Long story short, I ended up buying my own book.”

Koushi seemed unimpressed but had a smile on his face, amused at Tooru’s antics.

“So what’re you gonna do about it?”

“I’m afraid I haven’t thought that far ahead, which is why I need your expertise, oh great Sugawara-chan!”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, sweetie.” Koushi winked. “But this one is pretty easy. Ask him out.”

“Now?”

Koushi laughed. “Do you want to do it now?”

“I… could you come and hold my hand while I do it?”

“Tooru, you’re not going to get a flu shot, besides wouldn’t it be weird to ask a guy out while holding another guy’s hand?”

“Well, if he isn’t into weird shit he isn’t the one.”

“Point. But still, you’re a grown up…”

“Allegedly.” Tooru interrupted.

“…and as such you should do it on your own. I’ll wait outside if you want.”

“Deal!”

The boys finished their drinks and headed out. Tooru made Koushi walk there with him because he didn’t want to mess up his hair in the “road kill machine”, which was fair, but in return Tooru would have dinner with him and Daichi that night instead of, as Koushi put it, “avoid his friend duties and hide away in his Tooru cave”.

They arrived at the bookshop and looked inside. There was no one in there but the guy, Iwa-chan, and Koushi pushed Tooru towards the door. He took a deep breath and went inside. Instantly he could feel the cool air drying his sweat and a chill went up his spine. He cleared his throat to get the other’s attention and Iwaizumi looked up from the book he was reading.

“Hello, how can I-…oh, it’s you again. You didn’t finish the book already, right?” Iwaizumi joked. Tooru laughed nervously.

“No, I haven’t. I’m actually here because… would you maybe consider going out with me sometime?” Tooru got the words out as fast as possible without them getting jumbled up and intelligible and then looked at Iwaizumi, waiting.

Iwaizumi was confused, not expecting this at all. People didn’t usually ask him out like that. But he thought that: one, the guy was pretty cute and two, Bokuto would be so proud he finally got a date. He had been nagging him for weeks about wanting a couple to double date with him and Kuroo.

“Yes.” He said, concisely and quickly, he’d kept the guy waiting so long he looked like he was about to burst from holding his breath.

“Yes, you’ll go out with me?” Iwaizumi nodded.

Tooru breathed in and out. “Man, please don’t let people hanging that long, god!” Tooru exclaimed dramatically, clutching at his heart. Koushi shook his head at the theatrics from outside.

“So what’s your name?” Iwaizumi asked and Tooru’s entire body froze. He couldn’t lie about who he was right? Maybe… No! Koushi would murder him and it’s not like he could get away with it for long. It’s not like he tried to hide his identity or anything, Iwaizumi just happened not to know what he looked like.

“Oikawa Tooru.” He answered weakly.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“You’re messing with me.”

“I assure you I am not.”

“ _The_ Oikawa Tooru?!”

“Yes, that’s the one.”

“Why would you buy your own book?”

“Easy, you’re adorable, next question.”

Iwaizumi flushed, lost for words. Instead he grabbed a pen and paper, wrote down his name and phone number and pushed it towards Tooru. Tooru read the paper and smiled easily, whispering. “Hajime…”

A customer came in and suddenly Iwaizumi had to turn his focus away from Tooru, who quickly said a “I’ll text you” and ducked out the door.

 

 

Later that night, after the taxi driver dropped him off at his place, Tooru grabbed his phone and inserted Iwaizumi’s number, sending a quick text.

 

(23:12) hi! this is tooru! i realize you might be sleeping so, have a good night!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underlined is tooru  
> italics is suga  
> bold is iwaizumi

Iwaizumi woke up to his alarm, 5am on the dot as always, turning around to swiftly silence the annoying tune. He had never had trouble getting out of bed early. He kicked the sheet away from his sticky body and got up from bed to open his bedroom window. As usual, it was still dark out but the cool hair coming in was appreciated. He stood there for a second, letting the breeze inside and then made his way to the kitchen. He took out an energy bar from its box on the kitchen counter and half a banana in the fruit bowl. They were quick to disappear. Iwaizumi went back to the bedroom, put on his running shorts and a t-shirt, grabbed his keys on his way out the door and went for his usual morning run.

He got back home around six thirty and made a straight line for the bathroom. He took a quick shower and got dressed. Before leaving again, he grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and the book he was currently reading. He made his way down the street and turned the corner to his favorite coffee shop in town. As usual, there weren’t many people in yet but he enjoyed watching them come and go, usually just ordering a cup of coffee and leaving right after. He made time to actually come in, sit down, have his coffee while reading a few pages of his book. A few minutes to himself, to power down and relax before starting his day.

Soon, the waiter brought him his coffee and toast. “There you go.” She said as she flashed him a smile. He returned it politely and took a sip of his coffee, warm, warm, warm, how delightful.

When he was just about finished with his breakfast, he put down the book and marked the page where he left off. Taking out his phone he saw he had an unread message. He unlocked his phone and saw a string of unknown numbers and then a message from none other than Oikawa Tooru. He still couldn’t quite believe him. He had made a mental note to check out those interviews and see if it was really him but it had eventually slipped his mind. He didn’t see a reason for the other man to lie about something so easy to check, therefore he didn’t worry about it. He sat there for a while, looking out the window and thinking about what to write.

(7:23) **good morning tooru**

Nice and simple, right? What else was he supposed to write anyway? It’s not like text messages were an ideal form of communication. He’d rather just set a time to meet. Nothing like being with someone to actually know what they’re about. And Iwaizumi had to admit, he was curious about Tooru. Not only because of the things he wrote, but the person himself. This guy who apparently had no qualms about going up to a stranger and asking them out on the spot. He would say that’s pretty brave. Though he guessed he did sort of admit he was into dudes the very first time he talked to the guy, so it’s not like he had to worry about him not being interest in that way. But still, isn’t the prospect of rejection a terrifying thing? It was but he doubted Oikawa Tooru had much of an experience with rejection. Not that he himself did, but he wasn’t one to put himself out there like that, he kept to himself more often than not. Tooru seemed the type to jump head first at what he wanted.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at the time on his phone. 7:45. Time to go.

The bookstore wasn’t too far from his home, a ten-minute walk at the most. He got there in no time. He walked in, turned on the lights, the AC, the computer, the whole shebang, before going up to the door and turning the _closed_ sign around to show its _open_ half.

At about ten thirty, his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was strange, his friends didn’t make a habit of texting him while he was at work. He took out his phone and saw who it was from. Of course. This was no usual friend of his.

(10:34) first of all iwa-chan, morning doesn’t happen before 10am

(10:35) I mean why would someone be awake a 7am, what kind of torture is that

(10:37) **some of us have work to do that starts that early**

(10:38) **besides, I was awake before that**

(10:40) what do you mean….awake before that

(10:43) **I go for a run in the morning**

(10:44) and by morning you mean….

(10:45) **5am**

Three emoji filled messages later, Tooru was back to being coherent.

(10:49) WHAT DO U MEAN THAT’S NIGHT TIME

(10:52) **no it’s not**

(10:53) it is

(10:54) **it’s not**

(10:55) IT IS

(10:57) **are you always this stubborn**

(10:58) pretty much

(10:59) **I see**

(11:01) deal breaker?

(11:03) **don’t see why it would be**

(11:05) maybe it’s annoying

(11:08) **oh it is**

(11:08) **but I can deal with annoying**

(11:10) oh can you now iwa-chan?

(11:12) **yeah**

 

 

Back at Tooru’s, he was beaming with excitement while draped in his robe, sprawled on the couch, a bowl of cereal in his lap, milk precariously leaning too close to the edge. Iwaizumi apparently had no idea when someone was trying to flirt with him. Either that or he wasn’t playing into Oikawa’s game. Not game, _per say_ , it just came easily to him, teasing people he liked that way. But Iwaizumi was genuine, he seemed to play his own way. His responses weren’t filled with bad acting, they appeared to be sincere and Oikawa hadn’t the slight idea when the last time was that he had talked to someone other than his friends that wasn’t acting like someone else around him. It was refreshing. He shot Koushi a quick text.

 

(11:15) suga-chan, he’s perfect

(11:20) _oikawa tooru swooning, what a miracle this is_

(11:21) don’t tease me , I’m serious

(11:22) I can’t screw this up

(11:23) _tooru my love, please do remember you have a book to write_

(11:23) _as your friend I’m happy at the possibility of you getting laid_

(11:24) _but as your agent I must remind you that you have three months until your deadline and you can’t afford to be distracted_

(11:26) he could inspire me you don’t know

(11:27) _I know you’ll use anything as an excuse to procrastinate_

(11:28) so strict suga-chaaaan

(11:30) _don’t suga-chan me, go get dressed, get your laptop and work for a few hours_

(11:31) _THEN text your perfect guy_

(11:32) you’re all work and no fun

(11:33) _you know that’s not true_

(11:34) you’re harshing my buzz

(11:36) _good writings my love <3_

 

Tooru let out a sigh as he slid further down the couch. He knew he had work to do but it’s not like he was that behind on his story. He decided to take Koushi’s advice though and went to get dressed. However, he thought he needed a little fresh air before being stranded to his damned desk chair all day. In fact, he had just the thing to get him going.

From his house to Iwaizumi’s bookstore, it took him less than five minutes. It wasn’t his fault it was so close, _so conveniently_ close. He stepped inside and took a look around. Iwaizumi was nowhere to be seen. Instead of him, at the cash register was another guy. He had freckles all over his cheeks and greeted Oikawa with a sweet voice.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“Yes, I think you could! Is Iwaizumi out today?”

“Oh, are you a friend of his?”

“You could say that.”

“He’s out back, do you need me to get him for you?”

From the back of the store, a sudden voice called out.

“That won’t be necessary, Yamaguchi, thank you.” Iwaizumi informed as he made his way to the front of the place.

“What do you need, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, not looking very surprised to see him there.

“I came to invite you for lunch.”

“I have a business to run, you know?”

“Of course, but you have to eat and besides…” Oikawa trailed off, looking towards the guy at the cash register, Yamaguchi. “…it seems you have enough help.” He looked back at Iwaizumi. “I don’t think there would be any tragedy if you stepped out for a little while.”

Iwaizumi seemed to be considering it and then looked over Oikawa’s shoulder at Yamaguchi.

“Would it be okay if I left you for a bit?”

“Yes, of course, don’t worry about it.” The other man said, quite sure of himself. Tooru was happy to hear that.

“Okay, then. I’m yours for the next hour.”

Oikawa couldn’t believe the things Iwaizumi said so easily. He had to admit, it was hard to keep his cool around him. And he was supposed to be the famous one!

“Let’s go then!” Oikawa managed, in his cheerful voice, and took them to a nice place not far from there. They could sit outside and enjoy the weather. Today there was a cool breeze and it felt nice to be outside, just as long as you didn’t spend too long under the sun.

They were settled in their table, looking at the people around them, when their drinks arrived.

“Don’t you just find first dates so awkward!” Oikawa started. Good ice breaker, no?

“I thought you’d be taller.” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa is, sincerely, baffled.

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t know, I imagined Oikawa Tooru would be taller.”

“I’m taller than you!”

“By a little.”

“By a LOT.”

“If you say so.”

Tooru huffed in frustration.

“Is it less awkward, now?” Iwaizumi asked. Tooru was caught of guard.

“Were you just teasing me to make me comfortable?”

“At first, but now I might do it again just for fun.”

“Well look at you, what a box of surprises.”

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Thoroughly.”

The lunch went on like that, in a carefree manner, both boys just enjoying themselves, unpropelled to speak about anything serious but instead just enjoying each other’s company.

They both ordered coffee at the end of their meal.

“I’m going back home to write. Suga-chan will kill me if he knows I came to see you without getting anything done.”

“I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble. Who’s Suga-chan?” Iwaizumi asked, hesitating with the -chan, weird as he said it.

“My agent but mostly, my friend.”

“So you’re working on your next book.”

“Yes. Sorry, no spoilers Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi smiled. “I wouldn’t want any. I’ll enjoy being surprised by whatever you have cooking in that brain of yours.”

“That sure gives me good reason to write, now, doesn’t it! Thank you for agreeing to lunch.”

“No problem. Hope we do it again.”

“We will.”

After paying for their lunch, they walked back together towards the bookstore. Iwaizumi stepped inside but Oikawa didn’t follow. He turned around to face the other and found that Oikawa was smiling up at him with the most genuine smile he had seen all morning.

“I’ll text you later.” Oikawa said. “Hajime.” He added, as an afterthought. And then turned around and left, trying his best not to look back. He didn’t. But if he had, he would have seen that Iwaizumi kept looking at him, seeing him disappear after he turned the corner down the street. People didn’t usually call him Hajime. He liked hearing Tooru say it, for some reason.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Going out to lunch together once or twice a week had become a bit of a habit for Hajime and Tooru. Yamaguchi was never surprised to see the writer's face coming through the door and was, in fact, quite pleased that Hajime had let someone enter his tight circle of friends. And he made sure to tell his boss how obvious it was the way his face lit up at the other man appearing, in the midst of the sunny late mornings, to take him away from the dimly lit bookshop and the particular scent of row upon row of books.

Today they had spiced it up a little and walked a bit longer to find a different restaurant to have lunch at. 

"Let's pick somewhere unknown." Tooru said. 

And as Hajime had been finding out over the course of a few weeks, Tooru was drawn to the unknown and brought up often the topic of space, of countries he wished to visit, languages he desired to learn, people who he would have given anything to have conversed with, usually illustrious writers or scientists who, to the writer's dismay, were by now long dead. They spoke about great minds of their generation and how even though people kept saying there were no grand minds as of late, he agreed to disagree, they must not be looking hard enough then, because he was inspired countless time by the artists he knew of everyday, people who he saw on the internet, posting their beautiful stories, their art, reciting their poems. 

"People think we're careless." He pointed out. "But we care about the things that affect us today, we care about love, we care about knowing who we really are, we care about  _feeling_ things." And he rambled on, never getting embarrassed by his thoughts but instead encouraged by Hajime's never fading smile and his little nods and hums that told him, yes, I am paying attention to you.

Hajime pitched in his fair share of ideas. He did read a lot in his spare time, as obvious as it was of a bookshop keeper. He confessed to Tooru that whenever he wished to get his thoughts down he felt his hands freeze up, so he had long given up on it and rather gave into the pleasure of letting his mind run with unexplored ideas and his own private stories which he loved to make up and which, most nights, lulled him to sleep. He said he usually dreamed of these stories and that, in his own way, he was a writer for himself only and a moviemaker of some sort, inside his head.

There were days when they got distracted and ended up staying together way past lunch time, into the late afternoons, Hajime trusting his shop to the care of Yamaguchi and Tooru relishing in an evening away from the bright shine of his laptop's screen. He commented that getting a way for a while helped get his ideas flowing. 

"I love listening to your ideas." Hajime admitted mindlessly, but that alone was enough to put a bright smile on Tooru's lips. 

They decided to take a walk down to the beach and bury their feet in the sand, smell the ocean breeze and listen to the crash of the waves, coming and going, turning themselves around over and over, in a constant hypnotic lull. 

Tooru took off his shoes and his dark blue socks and ran over to the water, not bothering to fold his pants not to get them wet. He looked back at Hajime, motioning for him to come over but for a moment Hajime hesitated, taken aback by the other man's frame. He could barely discern his features which were bathed in shadow but everything else around was nothing but golden light. And this felt surreal, he thought, like one of your books Tooru, like one of your stories, maybe you aren't real either. Maybe you too will disappear at the end of the last chapter.

But then Tooru came forward, running towards him and grabbing hold of his hand and suddenly he was being yanked towards the crashing of the waves with no time to stop himself and they were both falling into the water, salt permeating their lips, droplets of water hanging from their eyelashes, clothes soaked and hair flat wet. Tooru shook his head and his hair sat perfectly arranged into an elegant mess. They both looked out into the pearly looking ocean and then sat down on the sand, soaking up the last rays of sun and observing how it set ever so slowly and how the sky blended distinct hues together into the perfect painting. 

"I wish this is what I could show people when I write." Tooru said, maybe to Hajime, maybe to himself.

"Books only go a certain way, right? Because to really live...you have to be here and see it with your own eyes." Hajime answered, even though there was no question.

Tooru slid his hand to lay it on top of Hajime's and hooked their fingers together. They were drenched in salt water and their hands were full of sand but the sun was still warm, everything was quiet and there was a sense of peace that they couldn't describe but that they could feel down to the tips of their toes.

Hajime thought absentmindedly that they hadn't yet kissed and how that was okay because the way he felt right now was stronger than a kiss could be at any given moment. He could kiss Tooru right now, but this unbreakable peace was worth not doing so. It was worth just holding hands and having sand under their nails and feeling like they would never get another evening like this. It was worth, in the end, just being beside one another.

Then Tooru broke the silence to inform him that, if they ever got married, they would have double the books and that just because of it, it was a pretty good idea to do it and Hajime laughed fully because that wasn't such a bad logic and Tooru made his skin vibrate and his life feel just that much fuller since he had arrived. And he thought, in a corner of his mind,  _I'm happy you came after all._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underlined is tooru  
> bold is hajime

A few hours after getting home from the beach, Tooru received a message.

 

(21:02) **did you take a warm shower after getting home?**

(21:06) yes, mom

(21:07) **i'm just checking**

(21:08) how thoughtful of you iwa-chan (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

(21:10) **you get distracted when you start having ideas and I don't want you getting sick**

(21:17) worried for my health, uh? would you come take care of me if i got sick?

(21:18) **no**

(21:19) you totally would!

(21:22) **the point is you taking care of yourself enough that you don't get sick**  

(21:24) yesyes mister I go running in the mornings because I'm a young blooded healthy male who can't afford to slack off even for one day

(21:25) **i can, i just don't**

(21:26) **you should come running with me one day, you'd see how good it** **actually is**

(21:27) i'd rather NOT

(21:28) **how disappointing**

(21:30) do NOT

(21:31) **i thought you were better than this**

(21:32) you're manipulating me

(21:33) **i'm not**

(21:35) YOU ARE

(21:36) **are you coming or what?**

(21:37) …

(21:37) FINE

 

The next morning, Tooru arrived at the address Hajime had given him and when the other opened the door, looking ready to go he had to say that at least now he was motivated to do this. Hajime greeted him with what had to be the tightest black tank top in the history of tank tops. And as if that wasn't enough he was wearing leggins that hugged his calf muscles and his thighs beautifully, with a pair of shorts on top. An all-black outfit. It suited him just fine, better than fine, it suited him  _perfectly._

Tooru was hoping he hadn't been staring for very long when he finally reached Hajime's gaze which was focused on him. He closed the door behind him before Tooru could get a glimpse and muttered a quiet let's go and they were on their way. Tooru followed suit by Hajime's side, paying attention to Hajime's turns and his own breathing and kept up well enough for someone who didn't work out nearly as often as the other did. Which was every freaking day. And that,  _that_ was impressive. 

Hajime had decided he would scrape fifteen minutes from his usual routine to give Tooru a break and informed Tooru here and there of how much time they had left. 10 minutes. 5 minutes. And finally Hajime slowed down and started a cool down walk. Tooru wasn't too out of breath but was definitely worked up, heart beating fast, beads of sweat running from his forehead. They reached a little bridge and that's when Tooru's knee decided to bring him down to the floor with a pang of pain and a shrill scream in the quiet of the morning.

Hajime was at his side in a heartbeat, asking what was wrong with a concerned shine in his eyes. Tooru turned around to sit on the floor, back to the railing, taking in deep breaths to try and soothe the pain. Fuck, fuck, fuck. How was he supposed to know this was going to happen? He hadn't felt this kind of pain in  _years_. Tooru felt like bursting into tears but then a hand touched his cheek and he opened his eyes which he guessed were tightly shut from the sudden pain and all he could see was Hajime, who was trying his best to understand the situation or at least calm him down enough for him to explain.

"It's an old injury." Tooru gritted out.

And Hajime wanted to scold him, to say that he should have told him so, that they wouldn't have worked this hard. But there was no point in that. Tooru was in pain and he had to get him somewhere comfortable to take care of the situation.

"Tooru." Hajime called. "I'm going to pick you up, is that okay?"

Tooru could barely register but he was starting to shiver from the sweat cooling down with the morning breeze and his breaths were coming in quick succession, he was spiralling into a panic attack, so he nodded and put his arms around Hajime's neck as the other carried him, presumably home. He hid his face in Hajime's chest as a few unwanted tears escaped his control. It just hurt so much, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't even walk, he wanted to curl in on himself and cry himself to sleep.

"Hey... Tooru. We're almost there. Are you okay?" Hajime whispered, trying to sound reassuring and comforting and at least that way Tooru could focus on his voice and not on what felt like sharp needles being stabbed into his knee.

"Keep talking. Please." Tooru said in a weak voice, trying not to sound like he was pleading, but feeling too on edge to give a damn anymore.

"Look up. See my house is just right there. It will be warm when we arrive and you'll be able to rest. I can make a cup of tea if you'd like. I remember you said you liked cherry tea. That's hard to come by but I got some for you, just in case. Now, I'm going to put you down to open the door, okay?" He slowly lowered Tooru down who held himself up on one foot and swiftly opened the door. He picked Tooru up again who was a bit unsuspecting that time around but didn't complain. Then Hajime put him down on the couch and brought him a pillow to lay down against and an ice pack with a towel wrapped around it. 

"Will this help? I have painkillers, do you think you'll be needing those?" Hajime asked, still very obviously concerned.

"If you wouldn't mind, please." Tooru asked, clearly trying to mask the pain in his voice but not quite managing. Hajime brought him the medicine and a cup of water, then he made Tooru a cup of tea which he sipped slowly.

Hajime crouched next to Tooru and moved a few stray locks of hair from his line of sight.

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't need to take you to an hospital?" He asked.

"No, it isn't the first time. They just send me home with a bottle of pills and the same lecture  _don't push yourself too hard yada_ _yada_ _yada_ " Tooru explained, but his voice sounded exhausted.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have." Hajime said as he looked at Tooru, feeling a pang of guilt for pushing him.

"Hajime, it's okay, really." Tooru assured, even giving him a tiny smile.

"Alright. Rest for a bit then." Hajime ran his fingers through Tooru's hair one last time before getting up from his crouch and leaving for the kitchen. He decided he would call Yamaguchi and tell him it was an emergency, that he couldn't come in today and if he would please cover for him, he would make up for it later. Yamaguchi said yes, of course, ever the little freckled angel he was and Hajime was a bit relieved that he could watch over Tooru. When he came back to the living room to check on him, Tooru had dozed off. Hajime went into his bedroom and got a blanket to cover Tooru up. Laying still like that he would definitely get cold.

Hajime made himself some coffee and toast and got himself a book to read. He pulled up a chair and sat close to Tooru. He would be right there if need be. It was late morning and Hajime was thinking,  _man, those pills really knocked him out_  when he heard something stirring. Tooru was finally coming out of it. The man opened his eyes and there Hajime was, next to him.

"Watching me sleep, are you?" Tooru rasped out. Ever the tease.

"Of course, you're beautiful when you drool." Hajime fired back. Tooru outragedly checked his mouth while swearing he  _did not_  drool during his sleep and Hajime laughed, and then they were both laughing and  _good, at least his pain has subsided_ , Hajime thought.

"How about some feel good food?" Hajime offered.

"Such as...?" Tooru prompted.

"Pancakes, of course. With nutella spread on top. And I'll even had some strawberries. What d'you think?"

Tooru's eyes were shining. "You spoil me." He answered.

"I'll take that as a yes." And with that, Hajime left for the kitchen to cook them some pancakes. Tooru reached out his hand to pick up the book Hajime had been reading from the coffee table.  _Siken_ _._ Tooru opened the book and started leafing through it to find the underlined sentences and when he found them he felt that maybe he shouldn't be reading them because it was intimate and he didn't want to barge in like this.

Hajime came out of the kitchen for a second and saw him holding the book, he felt like a deer caught on headlights but he didn't move, just stared Hajime dead in the eyes and surprisingly, the man smiled and walked over to him and saw how the book was open on his favorite poem.

"Go ahead, read it." Hajime coaxed and Tooru focused his eyes on the underlined parts and read outloud.

_"Makes a cathedral, him pressing against_    
 _me, his lips at my neck, and yes, I do believe_    
 _his mouth is heaven, his kisses falling over me_    
 _like stars. Names of heat and names of light,_    
 _names of collision in the dark, on the side of the_    
 _bus, in the bark of the tree, in ballpoint pen_    
 _on jeans and hands and the backs of matchbooks_    
 _that then get lost. Names like pain cries, names_    
 _like tombstones, names forgotten and reinvented,_    
 _names forbidden or overused. Your name like_    
 _a song I sing to myself, your name like a box_    
 _where I keep my love, your name like a nest_    
 _in the tree of love, your name like a boat in the_    
 _sea of love..."_

Hajime kept hearing the echo of Tooru saying the word love over and over after he had finished reading and he was overjoyed to listen to the writer recite his favorite poetry out loud. He stroked Tooru's hair gently before disappearing again. 

Then they ate pancakes in the place of lunch and spent the afternoon talking to each other, much like they always do. Tooru insisted Hajime give him a house tour and ended up roping him into showing him around the house while getting a piggyback ride. Hajime definitely did spoil him. 

After they had dinner together, Hajime hailed a taxi and accompanied Tooru home, who promised he would be alright by himself because he had a pair of crutches at home so he'd be able to move around and that should he need anything he would definitely call.

Before leaving, Hajime made sure Tooru was comfortable and that his crutches were right next to him when he needed them.

"You sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Hajime asked, crouching down to be eye-level with Tooru.

"Yes, it's not like it's that bad anyway, you worry too much." Tooru insisted, but you could tell he was grateful for Hajime's care.

"Thank you." Tooru said and gave Hajime a thankful smile which was immediately returned. They were entranced in each other in that moment, the house felt so quiet and it just felt like a natural thing for Tooru to lean down and place a soft kiss on Hajime's lips. That too was gladly returned.

"Anytime, Tooru." Hajime whispered quietly into the small space between them before he slowly got back up to leave. They sent each other parting smiles. Then the door was closing and Hajime was disappearing. A brisk wind blew as he walked back home. He went about his usual routine before deciding it was time to call it a night.

He was laying down in bed trying his best to fall asleep, more restless than usual and all he kept thinking was,  _I can't wait, I really can't wait to see you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is "Saying your names" by Richard Siken


	5. Chapter 5

A few months went by since Tooru’s knee relapse and their soft first kiss. Things after that went by like usual, except they began being much more physically affectionate towards one another. When they realized they had been exclusively seeing each other ever since their weekly lunches, they decided to tell their friends that they were now an official deal. Of course that didn’t change anything, they were already pretty good at communicating with each other and having all cards on the table at every given moment that the feelings talk was hardly needed. It was more of a “i know you like me and i know you know i like you so how about we just say we’re boyfriends” kind of thing and less of a “do you like me? i like you too” kind of thing. 

 

Tooru had recently finished the book he was working on and he asked Hajime if he would be there in the day of the release.

“Of course, I will.”

“The book turned out pretty amazing, by the way.” Hajime added nonchalantly.

“You read it  _ already _ ? I gave it to you two days ago! Iwa-chan really doesn’t have a life, uh” That earned him a well deserved slap over the head but Hajime was smiling as he shook his head.

“Not since you showed up.” 

“Awnnn, Iwa-chan!”

“Because you suck the energy out of me.” Hajime interrupted and Tooru pretended to be offended. 

They were like this with each other a lot of the time. Koushi thought it was pretty amusing. They loved to banter and make fun of each other but they also had their calm and tender moments. Those were private though, something they loved to share only with each other.

 

Tooru was thinking about that day, as he once again, two years later, finished yet another book and asked Hajime if he would be there. He knew the answer was yes but he asked anyway. He wondered if he would hear that yes again later that week. 

On the day of the event, he, Koushi and Hajime arrived together and there was a big crowd outside of the venue. Tooru was bursting with excitement but he couldn’t draw attention to himself. They went in the back and started getting ready to open the doors.

About half an hour later, they started letting people in and the room filled in nicely. There were even some people standing, proving his fans outnumbered the chairs and it made him very happy that this many people were looking forward to reading his book as much as he was to show them. 

He got a kiss good luck from Hajime before going on stage. He introduced himself and then started talking about his most recent work.

“This book is very special to me, you see, because it’s a personal journey. I started writing this book around my third year in college. I had recently broken up with someone and it made me revisit the first guy I ever loved. I started comparing these two relationship experiences. One which happened when I was about 15, a very young age, full of new things and overwhelming feelings and this second one when I was about 19. Later in my life I fell in love again, but that flunked too… I’m 31 now and two years ago I fell in love again.”

“Hajime, will you come here?” He requested, as he gestured for his boyfriend to come forth from his hiding place backstage. Hajime was surprised but nonetheless complied. Tooru had been somewhat secretive about this book, not even letting him read the finished work. Tooru had requested that he didn’t ask question until the book release so he didn’t, and here they were now.

Tooru turned to him and spoke.

“Because of you, I could finally finish this book that I started so many years ago. I know I haven’t let you look at a copy, but I will now.”

Tooru handed him a copy. He sent the writer a questioning look but Tooru only smiled and motioned his head as if to say  _ go ahead, open it.  _ And so he did. He flipped the title page and on the next one he saw the inscription. 

It read:

 

To the man I hope to marry -

_ Loving you is like flying through the stars _   
_ I’m burnt and blind, but I’ve never felt this warm. _

 

When Hajime lowered the book, Tooru was down on one knee with a little blue velvet box in his hand. He opened it to reveal a simple golden band.

“Marry me, Hajime?”

Hajime’s face lit up with a huge smile.

“You idiot, you’re gonna make me cry in front of all these people.” His eyes welled up and took on a bright shine. “Of course I’ll marry you!”

Tooru smiled and put the ring on Hajime’s finger.

“He said yes, you guys!” Tooru announced excitedly as he got up, pulling Hajime closer by the waist. 

The entire crowd applauded.

After that, Hajime returned to his spot backstage, watching as Tooru read a passage of his book which was clearly about their time together. He looked down at his finger, observing his ring and listening to Tooru with a tender look on his face. He looked up at the other man, who was at that moment calm and in his element and thought idly,  _ he’ll definitely want a june wedding. _


End file.
